The present disclosure relates to a multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC) and a board having the same.
A multilayer ceramic capacitor, a multilayer chip electronic component, is a chip-type condenser mounted on boards of various electronic products such as display devices including liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and the like, computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), smart phones, mobile phones, and the like, to charge and discharge electricity.
Since multilayer ceramic capacitors (MLCCs) have advantages such as a relatively small size, high capacitance, ease of mounting, and the like, multilayer ceramic capacitors may be used as components in various electronic devices.
A short-circuit may occur in the multilayer ceramic capacitor due to short-circuits between internal electrodes, electrical overloads, or the like.
In this case, an over-current may be transferred to circuits connected to the multilayer ceramic capacitor, causing damage to an overall product connected to the multilayer ceramic capacitor.